Losing My Heart
by purple.lamborghini04
Summary: Baekhyun diusir dari rumah karena kehamilannya. Membuatnya harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang semakin menghancurkan hidupnya. CHANBAEK, YAOI!
1. chapter 1

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Losing My Heart**

 **Chapter 1 : Awal dari kehancuran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bertubuh mungil, berhidung kecil, berbibir tipis, dan sepasang mata bening yang mengalirkan aliran air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia berjalan terseok - seok mengangkat kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat. Orang - orang berlalu lalang memandangnya heran sekaligus merasa sedikit kasihan. Sekitar 20 meter didepannya terdapat halte yang hanya diisi oleh satu orang, mungkin orang itu sedang menunggu bus. Maka lelaki itupun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte tersebut. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat berjalan kaki cukup jauh.

Ia menunduk sembari tangannya yang menapak pada perut ratanya. Mengelus dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum masam. Sedikit informasi, lelaki itu tengah mengandung benih berusia sekitar 2 mingguan.

Sejujurnya ia bahagia, ada seorang buah hati yang akan ia lahirkan, buah hati yang akan menjadi anak kandungnya. Namun disisi lain, ia membenci benihnya. Ia menanggung beban berat karena kandungannya. Buah hati yang membuatnya harus angkat kaki dari kediamannya, dan buah hati yang membuat ia dicampakkan oleh kekasih sekaligus ayah dari bayinya.

Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika kedua orang tuanya mengusirnya. Memang orang tua mana yang mau menanggung malu akibat perbuatan anaknya. Yang ia kecewakan adalah kekasihnya, kekasih tampannya mencampakannya ketika ia memberitahukan kabar yang menurutnya kabar gembira itu. Tidak mengakui hasil perbuatannya dan malah menuduhnya jalang yang tidur dengan banyak lelaki diluar sana. Itu menyakiti hatinya.

Sekarang ia diusir tanpa membawa apapun. Pakaian ber-merk, ponsel mewah, mobil dengan harga selangit, black card, dan fasilitas - fasilitas yang sempat ia nikmati sebelumnya. Disaku celananya tak ia temukan sepeser uang sedikitpun. Ia mengusap air matanya yang menetes kembali, perutnya begitu lapar. Ia juga harus memberi makan untuk janinnya didalam sana. Jika seperti ini terus ia bisa saja mati kelaparan.

Bus dengan warna biru berhenti didepannya. Dan seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya tadi memasuki bus itu. Supir itu menatapnya seolah bertanya naik atau tidak. Dan ia menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum tipis. Bus pun melaju kembali meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dihalte tersebut.

Cuaca hari ini begitu terik. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia butuh sesuatu untuk membasahi tenggorokan sekaligus mengisi perutnya. Didepan sana ada minimarket yang sepertinya sedang sepi. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus menunggu keajaiban. Janinnya membutuhkan asupan dan yang namanya keajaiban itu tidak ada.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menyebrangi jalanan dengan hati - hati dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki minimarket. Seorang pekerja menyapanya membuatnya mau tak mau harus tersenyum menanggapi.

Ia berjalan ke rak yang terisi banyak sekali roti. Jika diingat - ingat dulu ia suka membuang - buang makanan begitu saja tapi sekarang untuk membeli satu buah roti saja ia tidak mampu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya meniliti suasana yang masih sepi itu. Setelah dirasa aman, ia pun mengambil dua buah roti dan menyelipkan roti itu didalam hoodienya. Tak menyadari bahwa kamera cctv sedang mengawasinya.

Lelaki mungil itu berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar mencoba sesantai mungkin agar ia tak dicurigai. Namun pergerakannya harus terhenti ketika seorang pegawai yang tadi menyapanya itu menghadangnya. Menatapnya tajam yang membuat si mungil ketakutan.

"Kau harus membayar belanjaanmu, tuan" ucap pegawai itu mengintimidasi.

Lelaki mungil itu menunduk, tampak kikuk bingung mau melakukan apa. Ia menggigiti bibirnya gugup.

"A-aku tidak punya uang cash. Aku harus mengambil uangku dulu di ATM" katanya mencari alasan yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

"Jika tuan lupa, semua minimarket menerima pembayaran melalui kartu kredit"

Lelaki mungil itu mengatupkan bibirnya, mengutuk otaknya yang begitu bodoh. Matanya berlarian menatap sekitar yang ternyata cukup ramai diluar minimarket. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain...

 **BRUK**

Mendorong si pegawai hingga terjatuh kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin. Melarikan diri dengan hanya membawa dua bungkus roti. Namun sepertinya didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban ataupun keberuntungan. Baru sekitar 10 langkah kaki dalam pelariannya, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil hitam mengkilapnya.

Si mungil terjatuh. Bersimpuh dihadapan pria bertubuh tinggi yang tadi ia tabrak. Lelaki itupun membantunya agar berdiri, tapi lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu mencoba melarikan diri lagi. Namun kali ini tangannya dicekal.

Ia menatap lelaki yang mencekal tangannya itu dengan pandangan memohon. Bahkan raut wajahnya yang begitu melas dan bersiap untuk menangis. Tangannya memukul - mukul tangan lelaki itu.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi" ucapnya yang mana menggerakkan hati lelaki tinggi itu. Merasa kasihan.

Ia menoleh kearah si pegawai minimarket yang tampaknya sedari tadi menyumpahi pencuri kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau ambil?" ia bertanya pada si mungil. Tak ada nada mengintimidasi atau menakut - nakuti. Ia bertanya dengan lembut membuat si mungil akhirnya meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku hanya... Hiks... mengambil dua bungkus roti"

Ia melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak ia sangka sebelumnya. "Kau hampir mencelakai dirimu sendiri hanya karena 2 bungkus roti?!" tanpa sadar ia menaikan nada suaranya.

Dan lelaki mungil itu semakin terisak, takut jika ia akan dilaporkan ke polisi. "Aku mohon, jangan laporkan aku ke polisi. Hiks... Aku lapar... Hiks... Suatu saat aku akan membayarnya jika aku sudah punya uang"

Lelaki tinggi itu menepuk - nepuk bahu si mungil agar berhenti menangis. Mencoba bersikap selembut mungkin setelah menyadari bahwa si mungil itu cukup sensitif.

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku akan membayarnya. Sekarang masuklah ke mobilku. Biar kuantar kau pulang"

Ia membelalakan matanya terkejut, berpikir kenapa bisa ada orang sebaik itu. Padahal ia baru saja menjadi seorang pencuri.

.

.

.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu tampak asik menatap seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Si mungil yang sialnya sangat manis dan si mungil yang baru saja terlibat aksi pencurian. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada disebuah restoran yang memiliki menu makanan khas italia.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku paman karena sepertinya kau seusia dengan keponakanku. Siapa namamu?" ucap lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Usiaku... 24 tahun" Chanyeol tampak tersentak dari acara makannya setelah Baekhyun memberitahukan usianya.

"Kau... 24 tahun?? Wahhh kukira kau masih 16 atau 17 tahun. Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung saja. Kita hanya terpaut 7 tahun"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tangannya begitu gatal ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika ditanyai tempat tinggalnya. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tidak punya rumah ataupun tempat untuk ia tuju sekarang. Jika dulu ia akan dengan bangga memamerkan rumah mewahnya pada teman - temannya. Namun sekarang apa yang ingin ia pamerkan.

Chanyeol menyadari keterdiaman Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan ramping yang terasa begitu pas digenggamannya.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk sedih. Tangannya tanpa sadar balas menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Seolah meminta tolong pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Sementara Chanyeol nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Jika diteliti lebih detail lagi, pakaian yang dipakai Baekhyun adalah pakaian dengan brand yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Sepatu yang membalut kaki Baekhyun juga termasuk brand termahal. Naik lagi kewajah Baekhyun. Kulit wajah Baekhyun tampak begitu bersih dan glowing. Layaknya mendapat perawatan yang harganya tidak main - main. Rambut dark brownnya juga tampak begitu lembut walau tak ia sentuh. Shampo yang Baekhyun pasti sangat mahal. Jangan lupakan ketika mereka memasuki restoran ini Baekhyun tampak biasa saja, cara makannya juga terlihat begitu anggun. Tak menunjukan kekampungannya. Jika dilihat secara keseluruhan Baekhyun adalah orang yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau Baekhyun tidak punya tempat tinggal.

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah?" Chanyeol bertanya hati - hati. Dan reaksi Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk semakin dalam. Sepertinya benar, Baekhyun sedang kabur dari rumah.

Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam, berusaha menenangkannya. "Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal sementara ditempatku"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun seketika tersentak. Mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol terkejut. "B-benarkah?" anggukan Chanyeol seketika membuatnya menangis.

Ia bahagia karena masih ada orang yang mau menolongnya begitu saja. Ia pikir ia akan tergeletak dijalanan selamanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku benar - benar berterima kasih pada hyung. Aku akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti" ucap Baekhyun dengan menggebu - gebu. Terlihat sekali ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan menghidupimu. Membelikan pakaian mahal, perawatan kulit, black card, mobil termahal sekalipun untukmu. Tapi tentu kau harus menggantinya dengan satu hal"

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun harus kembali lagi ke pemikiran awalnya. Bahwa didunia ini tidak ada keajaiban, tidak ada keberuntungan, dan tidak ada yang namanya orang baik. Semua orang memiliki maksud tertentu dibalik kebaikan hatinya. Dan satu lagi, hidup didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya gratis. Semua perlu imbalan.

"A- apa?" Bibir Baekhyun serasa kelu untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang diinginkan lelaki itu darinya.

"Jadilah simpananku"

.

.

.

.

teebeeeceee

.

.

aku malah bikin cerita baru hehe.

seperti biasa. orang ketiganya Sehun. kalo biasanya aku bikin sehun jadi cowok yg sweet. mungkin kali ini beda. jadi secara keseluruhan ff ini tentang Chanbaek. beda sama The Dark Side yang lebih ke hunbaek.

oke deh. semoga suka ya. dan jangan lupa review.


	2. chapter 2

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Losing My Heart**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Baekhyun selalu berpikir realistis, semua orang menyukai uang, semua orang membutuhkan biaya untuk hidup. Begitu pun dirinya. Bertahun - tahun ia hidup bergelimang harta, barang termahal sekalipun ia sanggup membelinya. Tapi sekarang... Hanya karena kehamilan yang sialnya tidak diakui kekasihnya itu menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

Ia perlu uang untuk mengecek kandungannya, dan suatu saat ia perlu uang untuk biaya persalinannya. Jadi ketika seseorang menawarkan bantuan padanya akan ia terima dengan senang hati. Meskipun menjadi simpanan pemuda kaya sekalipun.

Apa yang buruk dari menjadi simpanan? Baekhyun rasa tidak ada. Ia tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan rumah tangga orang. Simpanan dan orang ketiga itu berbeda oke? Lagipula Chanyeol itu sangat tampan. Itu pemikiran Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun meneliti setiap sudut kamar barunya. Luas, meskipun kamarnya lebih luas dari ini. Tapi bisa dikatakan kamar barunya ini terlihat elegan dan mewah.

Ia menghampiri ranjang yang terletak disudut tengah ruangan itu. Mendudukan dirinya dan merasakan begitu empuknya ranjang itu. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang Baekhyun pikirkan sejak tadi.

 _Sekolah._

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa takut. Ia sudah membohongi lelaki itu sejak awal.

Pertama, kehamilannya. Ia belum mengatakan apapun perihal kehamilannya ini. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan reaksi Chanyeol kalau tau dirinya hamil.

Kedua... Usianya. Mmm... Yang ini Baekhyun sudah terlanjur berbohong. Ia mengatakan usianya 24 tahun? Haha mana mungkin Baekhyun yang memiliki face layaknya bocah SMP dan tubuh yang terlalu kecil ini berusia 24 tahun. Chanyeol saja yang mudah percaya. Baekhyun lahir ditahun 99, yang artinya ia masih 17 tahun saat ini.

Ia berada ditingkat akhir, dan beberapa bulan lagi ia akan lulus. Namun ia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena berita kehamilannya sudah menyebar luas.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika suara dan nafas hangat menerpa telinganya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk manis disampingnya.

"Ah! Hyung mengagetkanku~" Baekhyun menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Tanpa sadar berlaku imut didepan Chanyeol. Oh, apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Kau melamun sejak tadi. Bahkan kau tidak sadar hyung sudah duduk disini cukup lama"

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Chanyeol tampak tertarik ingin mendengar keluh kesah lelaki mungil ini. Ia menarik Baekhyun untuk berbaring diranjang sembari menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku" ucapnya bernada lembut yang terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Chanyeol. Mengusukkan pipinya didada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan pada hyung. Tapi kumohon jangan marah padaku"

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari tangannya mengusap surai halus Baekhyun. "Memang kenapa aku harus marah? Katakan padaku, apa itu"

"Hyung..." Baekhyun tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Terlalu gugup membuatnya tertekan.

"Hm?"

"Aku..."

"Ya? Kau apa?" Chanyeol sedikit gemas karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengatakannya.

"Aku... Aku... Ingin... Sekolah..."

Dan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol disurai Baekhyun terhenti. Apa hanya itu yang membuat si kecil gugup bahkan takut kalau dirinya akan marah? Chanyeol meledakan tawanya merasa begitu lucu dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Hahaha... Hanya itu?" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol. Bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah. Terlalu malu karena ditertawakan lelaki tampan itu.

"Hyung berhenti menertawaiku" ucapnya memprotes Chanyeol.

"Hahaha... Baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku carikan universitas terbaik disini. Dan kau bisa mengambil bidang yang kau inginkan"

Universitas? Baekhyun bahkan belum lulus SMA. Inilah kenapa Baekhyun selalu diejek ceroboh oleh teman - temannya.

"Eee... Universitas?"

"Ya, kau mau mengambil jurusan apa? Bisnis? Psikologi?" sepertinya disini Chanyeol yang bersemangat menyekolahkan Baekhyun. Mereka belum ada 24 jam berkenalan, dan Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan perhatiannya. Perhatian terhadap simpanan.

"Mmm... Hyung... Kurasa aku tidak perlu sekolah. Aku mengurus rumah ini saja. Menyiapkan pakaian kerja, membuat sarapan dan makan malam, menyiapkan air hangat untuk hyung mandi"

"Terdengar seperti istriku" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya. Benar, itu semua adalah tugas seorang istri. Disini Baekhyun hanya simpanan, jadi apa pantas Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu.

"Maaf" Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang malah membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku juga ingin kau melakukan tugas seorang istri untukku. Ketika aku pulang kerja kau yang akan menghilangkan kelelahanku"

Hati Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Dulu ia selalu ingin berperilaku seorang istri yang baik untuk kekasihnya dan menjadi satu - satunya orang yang berdiri disamping kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang ia malah melakukannya bersama orang asing.

Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman manisnya atas ucapan Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya didalam hati merasa enggan melakukannya untuk lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 6 pagi Baekhyun sudah berada didapur dengan celemek warna pink melekat ditubuhnya. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya memegang satu ikat bayam dan bingung mau ia apakan.

"Ah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan" Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Bahkan matanya sudah berkaca - kaca, bersiap untuk menangis. Ingatkan dia adalah anak orang kaya yang sangat manja. Memasuki dapur pun tak pernah. Nama - nama bumbu saja ia tidak tau.

Kalau saja ia punya ponsel sekarang pasti ia bisa delivery order. Yah... Mau tak mau ia harus memasak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemeja putih dan celana bahan warna hitam membalut tubuh Chanyeol dengan pas. Chanyeol terlihat tampan dan apapun yang dikenakan lelaki itu selalu tampak cocok ditubuh tingginya.

Kini Chanyeol duduk dimeja makan dengan sumpit ditangannya. Ia hanya diam sembari mengamati hidangan dihadapannya. Alisnya mengernyit bingung dan raut wajahnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti merasa ada yang salah dengan pengelihatannya.

"Ramyun?" tanyanya ragu. Dan anggukan manis dari Baekhyun menjadi jawaban.

"Kau serius memberiku ramyun sebagai sarapan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi "Ramyun sangat sehat jika dimakan pagi hari. Hyung harus mencobanya"

Sejak kapan ramyun jadi makanan sehat? Chanyeol sering makan ramyun. Tapi tidak untuk dijadikan sarapan pagi. Dapat pencerahan darimana Baekhyun yang katanya ramyun sangat menyehatkan itu.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya dan memilih untuk menikmatinya saja. Toh ia juga lapar.

Matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang duduk diseberang. Si kecil itu sedang mengupas apel dengan gerakan yang lucu. Sangat kacau, Baekhyun bisa saja melukai tangannya kalau cara mengupasnya seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala menjawabnya.

"Aku mau makan buah saja"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol kembali menikmati sarapannya. Namun ia dibuat terkejut ketika tiba - tiba Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan lari menuju wastafel. Lelaki kecil tampak mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel itu.

Chanyeol khawatir, segera saja ia menghampiri si kecil itu. Memijat tengkuknya agar Baekhyun merasa mendingan.

"Ingin aku panggilkan dokter? Sepertinya perutmu bermasalah" Baekhyun menggeleng sembari membersihkan mulutnya dengan air.

Wajahnya sudah memucat dan tampak lemas. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya masuk angin" jawabnya.

Ini adalah salah satu gejala dari kehamilannya. Jika Chanyeol nekat memanggil dokter mungkin rahasianya akan terbongkar. Walaupun cepat atau lambat Chanyeol akan mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Istirahatlah. Pulang kerja nanti akan aku bawakan vitamin untukmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk, memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikamar. Sedangkan Chanyeol berangkat ke kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam kamar Baekhyun menatap sebuah telepon kabel diatas meja nakas. Ingin sekali ia menghubungi seseorang dan mengucap rindu padanya. Tapi ia takut jika ia kembali mendapat umpatan dari seseorang itu.

Tapi rasa rindunya sudah terlalu berat untuk ditahan. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ganggang telepon, jemarinya menekan beberapa digit angka dan menempelkan ganggang telepon itu ditelinganya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyambungkan panggilan. Seseorang diseberang sana sudah menjawab teleponnya.

 _'Ya, halo'_

Suara ini, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis mendengar suara kekasihnya atau mungkin sekarang menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Se... Sehun..." ucapnya pelan dan lirih. Air matanya tidak bisa dicegah untuk mengalir. Ia menangis namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman.

 _'Baekhyun'_

Dan ia semakin menarik lebar senyumannya ketika orang yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Sehun, aku merindukanmu"

Diseberang sana Sehun tertawa mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun. Mungkin baginya ini begitu menggelikan.

 _'Kau berani berkata merindukanku setelah kau mengandung anak orang lain, huh?'_

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ingin mengucap beberapa pembelaan. Namun sambungan itu sudah diputus oleh Sehun.

Ia mencengkeram ganggang telepon itu merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Baekhyun bukan lelaki murahan yang tidur dengan sembarang orang. Sehun adalah kekasih pertamanya, dan Sehun adalah satu - satunya orang yang menyentuhnya.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun menuduhnya seperti itu setelah apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya. Apa Sehun ingin lari dari tanggung jawab?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **teeebeeeceee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kalem - kalem aja biar penasaran hehe..

Sehun bapaknya ternyata, eh tapi gk mau ngakuin. gites aja si Sehun/?

jangan lupa review...


	3. chapter 3

**LOSING MY HEART**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (17 thn)**

 **Park Chanyeol (** **31 thn)**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun (17 thn), Do Kyungsoo (25 thn)**

 **cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita,**

 **chapter 3**

.

.

.

Keadaan ruang apartement bernomorkan 614 tak jauhnya berbeda dengan kapal pecah. Istilah yang berarti benar - benar berantakan. Dimulai dari ruang utama, bantal sofa menyebar kemana - mana. Asbak dengan putung rokok yang menggunung. Remote tv entah terlempar kemana. Dan _cd game play_ yang tertumpuk tidak pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun menumpang hidup pada Chanyeol, itu berarti ia harus berbalas budi meskipun hanya dengan memastikan keadaan apartement ini bersih dan Chanyeol makan dengan baik.

"Aku bersumpah akan melakukan perawatan kuku berjam - jam sampai tertidur sekalipun setelah membersihkan ini" dengusan kesal tak berarti apa - apa saat ini. Ia hanya perlu membereskan dan kemudian pergi menjalani sumpahnya tadi.

 _Ting_

 _Tong..._

Baekhyun membawa kaki - kaki pendeknya untuk menghampiri letak pintu utama. Membuka pintu setelah mengucapkan kalimat _tunggu sebentar_ pada seseorang diluar.

"ya? ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya pada seorang lelaki paruh baya berpakaian serba oranye -yang ternyata adalah kurir-

"apa benar ini kediaman tuan Byun Baekhyun"

"ya, aku sendiri"

Kurir itu tersenyum sekilas sembari menyodorkan satu paket berbentuk persegi panjang dan memintanya menandatangani bukti penerima.

Baekhyun tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menandatangani kertas tersebut. Kerutan di dahinya muncul setelah menutup kembali pintu utama. Ia baru saja mendapat kiriman paket entah dari siapa. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa ada orang yang tau ia tinggal disini? padahal ia disini baru dua hari. Mungkin ia bisa mengetahuinya setelah membuka paket tersebut.

Lelaki itu terlalu malas mencari gunting, jadi tanpa perasaan ia merobek paksa bungkusan tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah logo _apple._

"apa ini? ponsel?" dan benar saja itu adalah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang menjadi favorit para pecinta _gadget._ * _berasa di endorse*._

"Woahhhhh... _iphone X_ "

Baekhyun melompat - lompat diatas sofa dengan senang. Apa ia bermimpi? mendapat ponsel mahal dari orang entah siapa itu. Itu tidak penting, yang penting ia memilikinya sekarang.

Ia menyalakan ponsel tersebut. Tak selang beberapa detik ada pesan yang masuk. Dari nomor yang sudah tersimpan di kontak dengan nama _Park Chanyeol._

 _'Aku tau kau membutuhkan benda ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Dan bukalah kotak ponsel itu, aku menyelipkan sesuatu"_

"Ah... Chanyeol hyung yang memberikannya. Baik sekali dia itu, apa dia ada keturunan malaikat?" gumamnya dan tak lupa kembali membongkar kotak ponselnya, mencari apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol sesuatu itu.

Dapat, sebuah benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang layaknya _card._ benda itu berwarna hitam dan astaga...

" _Blackcard_???" lelaki itu membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh mata abunya.

Apa maksud Chanyeol memberikannya ini semua. Astaga ini terlalu berlebihan jika hanya diberikan untuk seseorang berlabelkan _simpanan._ Sekaya apa lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu. Begitu mudahnya menghamburkan hartanya.

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang mengotak - atik ponsel barunya. Membuat panggilan telepon pada satu - satunya kontak yang tersimpan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyambungkan panggilan.

 _'ya, sayang?'_

apa - apaan lelaki itu memanggilnya sayang.

"Hyunggggg... apa kau tidak berlebihan??"

 _'Berlebihan dibagian mana?'_

"Kau baru saja memberiku _Blackcard_ , hyung"

 _'Itu sama sekali bukan apa - apa, sayang. Aku masih punya banyak'_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan berdecih memikirkan betapa sombongnya Chanyeol itu.

 _'Pergilah berbelanja. Aku ingin melihatmu tetap terlihat cantik'_

"Tentu saja, aku akan menghabiskan uangmu"

Sambungan ia putuskan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Bibirnya masih saja mengumpati Chanyeol, namun tak berapa lama tergantikan dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Baiklah... aku akan belanja sepuasnya hari ini" girangnya sambil memasuki kamar bersiap - siap untuk pergi belanja melupakan niat awalnya untuk membersihkan apartement.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun terputus. Lelaki berperawakan kecil itu seperti menghipnotisnya. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum ketika memikirkan simpanan barunya itu. Kecil dan menggemaskan layaknya puppy, tipe Chanyeol sekali.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, kali ini bukan Baekhyun. Tapi seseorang yang mampu menciptakan desiran menyenangkan didadanya.

 _'Chanyeol, aku ingin makan siang bersamamu'_

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum teduh dan terlihat pancaran matanya yang berbinar.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku akan menjemputmu segera"

 _'Jangan terburu - buru. Mengemudilah dengan selamat'_

"Aku tak ingin membuat malaikatku menunggu terlalu lama"

Chanyeol dengar berbagai umpatan yang menurutnya lucu itu. Kata _sialan_ yang biasanya terdengar kasar dan menyebalkan justru terdengar seksi jika orang itu yang mengucapkan.

Seseorang itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, atau sekarang berganti jadi Park Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang dinikahinya 3 tahun yang lalu beratas - namakan _cinta._

Terdengar brengsek memang, Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri yang sangat dicintainya. Lalu apa tujuannya menjadikan Baekhyun simpanannya? bukankah itu malah akan menyakiti istri tercintanya?

Katakan Chanyeol adalah lelaki dengan hormon yang tinggi. Nafsunya mudah sekali terpancing. Ketika bertemu Baekhyun pertama kali di minimarket, saat itulah sesuatu yang berada dibawah sana mendesak celananya. Mata abu - abu milik Baekhyun baginya sangat berbahaya. Baekhyun seolah menggodanya meskipun hanya menatapanya.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak meniduri lelaki itu dihari pertama ia membawanya memasuki apartement. Dan Chanyeol akan menjawabnya dengan tegas, ini bukan saatnya. Baekhyun bisa saja melarikan diri jika ia bertindak terlalu cepat. Ia ingin Baekhyun perlahan - lahan luluh dan kemudian menyerahkan diri padanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa _paper bag_ berserakan dilantai kamar apartement bernomor 614. 15 menit yang lalu Baekhyun selesai dengan kegiatannya berbelanja kebutuhan primernya kemudian dilanjutkan ke salah satu salon langgannannya untuk melakukan _creambath_ dan mempercantik jari jemarinya. hingga pukul 8 malam tepat ia baru kembali pulang.

Dan sekarang ia terkapar diatas ranjang merasa kakinya terlalu pegal. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka terlalu lama. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Tak menyadari seseorang baru saja memasuki kamar.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun tidur tengkurap diatas ranjang. Apartementnya luar biasa berantakan. Namun itu tidak menganggunya sama sekali, karena tujuan utamanya membawa Baekhyun kemari bukan untuk dijadikan sebagai pembantu, tapi untuk _dinikmati._

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Bergerak merangkak keatas tubuh mungil yang tengkurap itu. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun, bukan malah melihat Baekhyun tidur nyenyak.

Dan ia pun berinisiatif menganggunya agar terbangun. Chanyeol menunduk, sedikit mengecupi tengkuk hingga naik ke daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya tepat ditelinga si kecil. Tak mampu membuat Baekhyun bergerak. Kali ini lidahnya yang bekerja. Terjulur dan bergerak menjilat belakang telinganya.

Baekhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya, merasa telinganya basah dan sedikit geli ketika telinga tengah digigit bahkan disesap oleh seseorang. Matanya reflek terbuka dan ia mengangkat tubuhnya agar terbangun.

Namun punggungnya menabrak sebuah dada yang bidang dan keras. Barulah ia menyadari jika itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia berbalik menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah mengukungnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ia benar - benar mengantuk. Belum ada 5 menit ia tertidur tapi Chanyeol sudah membangunkannya. Entah apa yang lelaki itu butuhkan darinya.

"Ya, baru saja. Apa aku menganggu tidurmu, hm?"

 _Hell!! Sangat menganggu._ Batinnya menjeritkan kalimat itu namun kepalanya berbalik menggeleng. Seolah tidak masalah jika ia dibangunkan.

"Aku melihat banyak sekali _paper bag_. Sepertinya kau benar - benar menghabiskan uangku"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil merasa pengeluaran hari ini terlalu banyak dan Baekhyun mana peduli, toh harta Chanyeol tidak akan habis. Baekhyun menunjukan kedua tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga ke salon tadi. Lihat tanganku, hyung"

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun, menggengam dan mengusapnya. Tangan ramping itu terasa halus sekali dikulitnya dan ia jadi gemas sendiri untuk mengecupinya. Membayangkan tangan kecil itu bekerja mengocok penisnya yang berdiri tegak.

"Tanganmu ramping dan halus sekali, sayang. Tetaplah merawatnya karena aku menyukainya"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat kemudian teringat jika lelaki dihadapannya ini pasti belum makan malam. Untungnya sebelum pulang tadi ia sempat membeli makanan diluar.

"Hyung belum makan malam, kan? aku membeli makanan diluar tadi sebelum pulang. Hyung makanlah dan aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi"

Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini? tentu luar biasa senang. Baekhyun benar - benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang suami. Walaupun jika dirumah Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Biarlah, memang pada dasarnya Chanyeol suka diperhatikan. Entah itu istrinya atau simpanannya.

Tak hanya disiapkan makan malam ataupun air hangat, namun Baekhyun juga menyiapkan piyama tidur untuknya. Dan sekarang setelah ia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Chanyeol disambut oleh simpanannya yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv dan secangkir susu hangat diatas meja.

Chanyeol menghampirinya, tanpa tau permisi ia merebahkan tubuh tingginya diatas sofa dan menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalan.

"Sayang" Panggilnya sembari mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada tv dan menunduk menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun bertanya _ada apa_ namun Chanyeol tak menjawabnya. Hanya senyuman bodoh yang ditunjukan lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun tak ingat sejak kapan Chanyeol gemar memanggilnya sayang. Setaunya kemarin lelaki itu masih memanggilnya dengan nama. Perubahan yang cepat sekali. Pikirya.

"Chanyeol hyung" berganti Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Entah nanti Chanyeol akan menjawabnya jujur atau tidak.

"Hyung menjadikanku sebagai simpananmu. Apa itu artinya hyung sudah punya istri?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat pergerakan Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan jemari Baekhyun jadi terhenti. Ia mengulirkan bola matanya kearah mata abu - abu milik Baekhyun. Pertanyaan yang ia sebenarnya hindari.

"Ya, aku sudah punya istri" namun memilih untuk mengakuinya. Pikirnya pasti Baekhyun sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Kenapa hyung menyelingkuhinya? apa hyung tidak mencintai istri hyung?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. _Tentu, aku mencintai istriku._ Bodoh kalau Chanyeol mengakui itu didepan Baekhyun. Yang ada si kecil itu akan merasa terbebani.

"Jangan memikirkan urusan pribadiku, Baekhyun. Yang kau perlu lakukan disini hanya diam dan nikmati apa yang aku berikan padamu"

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol baru saja berbicara dingin padanya. Dan kemana perginya panggilan _sayang_ yang sedari tadi lelaki itu ucapkan padanya? ia sadar diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi Chanyeol. Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal. _Bagaimana jika istri Chanyeol menemuinya, memakinya, mengatainya jalang, atau yang paling parah menginjak - injak harga dirinya._ Baekhyun akan lari menjauhi Chanyeol jika keberadaannya tercium oleh istri lelaki itu.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.


End file.
